During a child's growth, the legs and arms tend to grow at a faster rate than the child's girth. Thus, whereas trousers or jackets may fit a child's waist or chest, the pant legs or arm sleeves are the first part of the garment that appear too small. In some cases, cuffs on pant legs can be lowered, and sleeves lengthened, however, in the majority of cases, clothes are not made to be lengthened as there is insufficient material available to lower a hem either on pant legs or on jacket sleeves.
Various attempts have been made to provide garments with legs or sleeves having adjustable lengths. One example is Canadian Patent 643,886 which issued July 3, 1962. However, in most cases the garments require a lot of material to be either rolled up or formed into a bulky cuff at the bottom of the leg or sleeve which is inconvenient. Furthermore, when the cuff is lowered, there is always a worn hemline visible. Such a hemline can become frayed and thus the pant legs show this frayed hemline when lowered.
I have found that by making a drop down cuff arrangement according to my invention, I can provide a cuff that folds down over a hemline of the pant leg or sleeve, thus hiding the hemline so that it cannot be seen as a worn or frayed hemline. Thus, legs of a pair of pants or sleeves of a jacket can have the hemline lowered without the original hemline being visible.